We've Got Tonight
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Klaus wasn't there. Elijah was. Caroline/Elijah one shot


_Klaus wasn't there. Elijah was. Caroline/Elijah one shot_

* * *

Caroline Forbes had been dating Klaus Mikaelson for a year after a drama induced problem leaving Damon and Bonnie dead and Elena willingly without memories of her former black haired love. In the midst of it all Caroline had went to New Orleans looking for Klaus.

 _"Perhaps one day, in a year or perhaps a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

It was almost ironic how right Klaus was. A year ago today she turned up on his door step, his shock was clear on his face as she just rushed out in a breathless voice _"Life is too short"_ Before connecting there lips together. Rest assured the original hybrid was shocked beyond relief.

And now here she sat a year later in a short tight dark red dress, her hair perfectly curled and a small smile on her lip-glossed lips.

What she didn't expect well turning up at his door was the drama that would follow, she didn't think about Hope. Hayley and Klaus' daughter. Or the crap that just keeps following the Mikaelsons around- No one in the world would think of just how many enemies the Mikaelson siblings had.

Though it may all sound bad most of the time it was really really good. Klaus and her were together, they loved each other. She loved him. He loved her. And she stopped denying her feelings for him because like she said _life is just too damn short._

She got along way better with Rebekah then when they were all in Mystic Falls, the older blonde had become a best friend to her. Kol had become much less hostile and crazy now that he fell in love with a girl named Davina, who she didn't know to well but the teen seemed nice and kept Kol in check nicely, which shocked her and Klaus. Freya, who was a long lost sister of Klaus returned and despised Caroline.. _Okay_ she might be being a bit dramatic but the dirty blond haired witch didn't think she was good enough for Klaus but she cut that down to just older sibling protectiveness.

Then there was _Elijah_. Elijah kept his distance from her. Giving her nothing more than polite small talk and small smiled when she would glance over at him and she hated to say that that bothered her.

Right now everything was good in New Orleans, which was rare. Every Mikaelson still remaining was happy but right now _Caroline_ wasn't.

She sighed and shook her head as she sat down at the small table set for two in the Mikaelsons New Orleans home. Freya, Elijah Kol and Rebekah all gone for tonight and tomorrow. Looking at phone she saw the time.

 _10:50pm_

Klaus was suppose to be here about twenty minuets ago. She didn't think too much of it as she leaned back and took a large sip of her red wine. _Waiting_.

Come _11:30_ she was starting to give up hope. Did she mention that this was her and Klaus' one month anniversery and they were suppose to have a romantic dinner together, planned by her,? But Klaus was still not here.

She gulped down the remaining of her fourth glass of wine and sighed again. Hastily tapping on her Iphone, texting Klaus a _'were the hell are you'_ message.

She didnt wanna be that clingy girlfreind so she only texted him twice.. _and_ called him.

Ten minuets later and no response Caroline shook her head and scoffed. Usually she could have just shrugged it off and understood that Klaus had things to do, regarding this city and Hope she knew that he was busy but on there anniversary of all days? When he knew she had been looking forward to this? To spending time with just him? Something that because of all the drama here she hadnt been able to do these last couple of weeks.

As she grabbed both food filled plates that were now cold she felt tears stinging at her eyes and knew she was overreacting.

She convinced herself that Klaus was probably with Hope, spending some time with his daughter and he forgot, which was _okay_. Hope came _first_. She wasn't _that_ selfish.

She was about to throw both plated that she had worked so hard on in the sink when a voice startled her and caused both plates to fall to the ground.

Her hands up in the air she turned around to see Elijah standing there, a small smile on his face as he caught both plates before they could even touch the ground.

" _God_." She held a hand to her heart and took the plates that he offered to her back, sitting them on the counter. "You scared the crap out of me."

"My apologies." Elijah said, his smile growing. His smile dropped a bit when he noticed the small tears in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah rushed out to ask and she was shocked at the pure concern in his eyes and was about to respong but stopped, something else caught her attenchin there seemed to be something on his face that was off..Different. He looked troubled. She wondered if she needed to ask _him_ that.

Caroline began to shake her head before nodding quickly, clearing her throat. "Yeah, Yeah um everything is fine Elijah, thanks. I was just putting this away." She motioned to the two plates.

Elijah didn't look convinced but his stony facial expression didn't change.

"I was to understand that Niklaus would be joining you tonight?" Elijah asked and fixed the color of his dark blue suit. Looking at her.

Relisation crossed over the blonde vampires face. "Oh, you came here for Klaus?"

Elijah curtly nodded.

Caroline sighed and turned around, grabbing the two plates she dumping the food into the sink, shaking her head frantially. "Well as you can see he's not here."

There was a moment of silence of Caroline avoiding his eyes.

"Are you sure that everything is okay, Caroline?" Elijah asked her and she shivered as his voice sounded right behind her. Iggrnoing it she sighed and stopped.

"Do you know were Klaus is, Elijah?" Caroline asked, turning around to find him close to her.

Elijah shook his head. "As I said, I believed he was here."

Caroline nodded. "Well I don't know were he is, he was suppose to have dinner tonight with me like I've been planning for a week now but he didn't show up.. He's probably with Hope though so I know I shouldn't be-"

"Hope is with Rebekah and Freya, I just left." Elijah said suddenly and Caroline instantly stopped rambling. She shifted a bit uncomfortably under his strong gaze that seemed like he regretted saying that.

"Well then, I don't know where the hell he is." Caroline muttered, more to herself then to Elijah.

There was another brief moment of silence before Caroline looked at the remaining food on the stovetop she hesitated before turning to face Elijah who she found was staring at her.

"Do you.. Do you wanna eat with me?" Caroline asked and instantly cringed. "I mean Klaus isn't here and I really don't wanna eat this dinner along sense I spend about four hours cooking it and- no, you know what it's fine I can just-"

"Caroline." Elijah cut her rant off and she looked up, snapping her mouth shut she found him smiling at her. "I would love to join you."

* * *

It was about forty minuets later and three glasses of wine that Caroline and Elijah were sitting, eating and laughing at the table that was meant for Klaus and her.

Caroline was a giggling mess. "Are you serious?"

" _Deadly_." Elijah replied dryly though a large smile was plastered on his face.

"I shouldn't be laughing." Caroline said and attempted to stop only to fail. "But Klaus killed him just because Rebekah was crushing on him?"

Elijah nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Niklaus was..Niklaus _is_ very protective."

Caroline scoffed and nodded. Grinning. "Yeah, believe me I know."

"So they were not even sleeping together?" Caroline asked after a few seconds. "She just liked him?"

Elijah nodded before looking down. "As far as I know but I make it a goal of mine not to metal in my little sisters romantic life like Niklaus does _so_ often does."

Caroline laughed and nodded, the glasses of wine starting to get to her. "That's horrible, I shouldn't be laughing that's _horrible_."

Caroline attempt to not to giggle only lasted for a few seconds before she burst out and much to her suspire Elijah couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

There was a comfortable, surprisingly none-awkward silence between the two vampires.

"What about you?" Caroline asked Elijah and his head raised curiously she almost blushed under his gaze into her eyes.

"What about me?" He asked, the fond smile remaining on his lips as he took a sip of the wine she had offered him.

"Does Klaus mental in your- how did you say? _Romantic life_ for the last thousand years?" Caroline smiled at him but wonder laced her words. "Or did he leave that for the little sister of the family?"

Elijah smiled and let out a soundless huff of a laugh. "He mostly left that for Rebekah but Niklaus certainly didn't _approve_ of a few of the women in my life."

At Caroline's very confused look she shot him, he continued.

"Katerina." He said simply.

"Oh." Caroline let out a whisper of realization. She knew that Katherine was dead and she knew that Elijah knew that she was dead. There was a silence where Caroline felt like she had to say something but couldn't form the words be it because of the alcohol coursing through her vampire blood or just not knowing what to say to something like that.

"Well she didn't deserve you anyway, Elijah." Caroline blabbered out and instantly regretted it, fearing angering or upsetting Elijah.

Elijah didn't look either of these things, he just looked amused and raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

Caroline figured it was to late to turn back now. "She manipulated us all Elijah..You included. I know that you.. That you loved her, or at least I _think_ you did. But regardless of if she felt the same way she cared to much about her game of cat and mouse with Klaus- or rather _getting out_ of her cat and mouse game with Klaus- to start a real relationship, I mean from the time I've spent with her thats what _I_ figure."

Every word that tumbled from the blondes mouth felt like a confusing mistake.

Elijah didn't say anything for about 2 minuets. Both in silence, finishing off the wine and food on their plates.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah suddenly asked her, her head shot up at the question. He was staring at her again and she shifted in her seat.

"What do you-" Realization struck her and her features got sad, the conversation about Katherine forgotten, maybe that was Elijah's goal? She didn't know. "You mean about my boyfriend going MIA on our anniversary? I'm just _peachy_."

She took the last sip of he wine as tears prinked at her eyes again.

"And you know the worst part?" Caroline turned towards Elijah who seemed to be listening attentively. "I had this whole perfect night planned out and he new that, he knew how much this meant to me. We were suppose to eat and talk about everything, about Hope and us and then we were going to dance and this was going to be _perfect_."

"Dance?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Caroline rolled her eyes and wiped away a stray teat. "Please don't make fun of me right now, I know it's cheesy and horrible. I just wanted a perfect night but he didn't even bother to show up. And cant even text me back and tell me that hes okay now that I know he's not with Hope.."

Elijah didn't respond and she looked up at him when she heard the sound of him getting up, she figured he was probably going to leave before she burtst into tears, she didn't blame him.

But suddenly soft music filled the room and Caroline uncrossed her arms and looked up just in time to hear a swooshing sound and Elijah to be standing infront of her with an offered hand.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked him, a confused look on her face.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders a bit. "We had dinner, we talked, why not finish the night off with a dance?"

Caroline stopped, her mind heading to Klaus and if he would be okay with this but at this moment she didn't really care. The feeling of hurt that he wasn't here and not knowing where he was or who he was with mixed with the wine running through her she grabbed his offered hand with a small smile.

She sat her phone down on the table and noticed Elijah's sitting there was well.

The soft music was what she picked out for her and Klaus' dance that was now not gonna happen. Elijah rested his hand on her upper hips, lingering there. She placed her hands on his shoulders for a second before moving around his neck. They were close.

 _I know it's late, I know you're weary_

 _I know your plans don't include me_

 _Still here we are, both of us lonely_

 _Longing for shelter from all that we see_

"So what did you need to talk to Klaus about?" Caroline asked him and tryed to ignore his hands on her waist and the close pomposity of them both.

Elijah seemed to shift at the question and shrugged it off. "Nothing that cant wait until tomorrow."

 _Why should we worry, no one will care girl_

 _Look at the stars so far away_

 _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

 _We've got tonight babe_

 _Why don't you stay?_

They remained that way for a little bit, slowly dancing and Caroline didn't want to admit that once Elijah relaxed a little bit this night was exactly what she wanted to share with Klaus. Minus a few details.

Elijah suddenly spun her around, his hand never leaving hers, She smiled and laughed, throwing her head back, her previous thoughts disappearing.

When he pulled her back to him he was a near inch away from her. Way closer then before the small amused smile slipped from her lips and became more serious. Her mouth open into a small o shape. They stopped dancing.

 _Deep in my soul I've been so lonely_

 _All of my hopes fading away_

 _I've longed for love like everyone else does_

 _I know I'll keep searching even after today_

"Elijah." She whispered out and his hand moved forward to push that blonde hair that had fell into her eyes behind her ears. She resisted the urge to move into his hand as he did so.

"Caroline." He said in the same tone of voice, his hand not moving from the side of her head.

 _So there it is girl, I've said it all now_

 _And here we are babe, what do you say?_

 _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

 _We've got tonight babe_

 _Why don't you stay?_

His lips were near inches away now, if he would just lean in a bit they would be-

A loud buzzing snapped her and Elijah out of there trance, She violently flinched and backed away from him.

She whipped her head to the table were a buzzing was going off, it was Elijah's so she wasn't going to bother it but let him get it but when the buzzing didnt stop the looked at the screen and saw it read " _Niklaus_ "

She couldn't stop herself as she grabbed the originals phone and hit _accept_.

"Carol-"

She ignored Elijah and pressed it to her her ear.

 _"Elijah-"_

So pent up on anger she didn't notice that the voice was not Klaus'.

"Klaus? Where the hell are you?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "You were suppose to be here over two hours ago- Are you okay-"

 _"Not Elijah."_

The strong Australian voice said and she recognized it as Hayley. Caroline scrunched up her eyebrows and turned to Elijah who had his face in his hand.

"Hayley?" Caroline asked, she didn't have anything wrong with the brunette hybrid though there was still some bad blood from everything that happened in Mystic Falls. Hayley was an amazing mother to Hope and didn't mind Caroline being around Hope or Klaus. But like she said, the _bad blood._

 _"Caroline?"_ Hayley asked and it came out as more of a statement then a question. She heard noise in the background and Hayley clearing her throat _. "Can you put Elijah on for a moment, please?_

"What? Wait, no. Where is Klaus?" Caroline asked, practically tumbling out the words.

"Why do you have his phone?"

There was a silence. _"Klaus didn't tell you?"_

"Tell me what?" Caroline's blood ran cold.

 _Silence._

 _"He said he was going to tell you tonight after talking to 'Lijah- I guess that would explain why Elijah is ignoring my calls.."_

"Tell me what?!" Caroline yelled now, getting fed up.

 _"Hayley love, come back to bed."_

Caroline froze. Not moving.

 _"I'm sure my big brother will get over it and call you back."_ She heard a sound like a kiss being placed to a cheek or neck.

 _"Caroline wait-"_

She didn't let Hayley finish she hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table. She placed a hand over her mouth. Tears coming from her eyes, she turned to Elijah who was staring at her with a guilt like expression.

"You knew?" Her voice came out accusingly after about a minuet.

Elijah was dead silent for a second. His eyes meeting the ground. "Not for long."

"B-but- I-I thought you and her-" Caroline's thoughts were coming a million miles per second.

Elijah's face turned cold as she didn't respond. He shook his head.

"How long?" Caroline whispered to him, she didn't feel any anger at Elijah for not telling her right away, figuring that he must have only found out recently.

Elijah didn't respond.

"How long Elijah?" Caroline practically screamed at him, tears going down her face. She had to know how long this had been going on, thing _thing_ with Klaus and Hayley.

"Awhile." He stated simply and that was all Caroline needed to break. Letting the soundless tears fall, she held a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Elijah said an he sounded so genuine.

Caroline forced the sobs not to wreck through her body. "Yeah, m-me too."

They were silent for a minuet and afraid she would burst into tears if they just stood there Caroline moved towards Elijah and he looked up into her tear brimmed eyes.

"Can we finish our d-dance please?" She said, her voice breaking at the end despite her efforts.

Elijah seemed hesitant and was quite for a moment before pulling her close to him like before.

 _I know it's late, I know you're weary_

 _I know your plans don't include me_

 _Still here we are, both of us lonely_

 _Both of us lonely_

They were so close again and Caroline could smell his cologne that he always smelt off, she closed her eyes and sunk into his chest, close to him now. Elijah didn't tense and just wrapped an around around her more securely.

 _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

 _Let's make it last, let's find a way_

 _Turn out the light, come take my hand now_

 _We've got tonight babe_

 _Why don't you stay?_

 _Why don't you stay?_

As the song ended he was so close to her, their lips practically touching. She knew she should move back, clear her throat and tell Elijah that he had to leave. That she needed to get ahold of Klaus and get his side of the story despite her hurt, but she didn't. Because every time she thought of Klaus or Hayley a rush of pure pain rushed through her entire body.

She pressed her lips to Elijah's before she could change her mind and instantly a wave of guilt rolled over her when she noticed Elijah not responding.

She pulled back. Gasping and stepping away. This was Klaus' brother. Her boyfriends brother.

"I'm sorry- I didn't- I mean- I'm- I'm sorry." She babbled out shaking her head, she turned around running a hand through her hair. Her breathing became shaky.

She didn't notice Elijah walking up to her until he grabbed her arm and pulled her around, reconnecting there lips in a heated kiss much longer then before.

She moaned into the kiss and responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling the original closer.

Caroline didn't realize they were moving until she felt her back being pressed to her and Klaus' bedroom wall at vampire speed, her legs wrapped around Elijah's waist and one of his hands running through her long blonde hair and the other on her lower back. She discarded his black suit coat across the room.

Using her own vampire speed she switched there positions, pinning him to the wall and not even giving it a second thought before ripping open white dress shirt, buttons flying all over.

She reconnected there lips hastily, all her anger and hurt coming out into the rough kiss that Elijah returned in the same manor.

When she thought about what is must be like to be with Elijah- shut up, she only thought about it once and it was before she was with Klaus- She thought about It being loving and gentle, polite and well manor like his reserved personality but this, this was not that and she knew that it had something to do with the fact that Hayley, someone who she presumed Elijah had grown to care about was with Klaus, right at this moment. She didn't give it much thought after this too lost in the pure pleasure of it all.

She felt her back hit the bed and suddenly Elijah was above her, there mouths still pressed together she felt him settle between her legs, his hand was holding onto one of her naked thighs as he kissed her.

She let out a breathless whine when his mouth moved down her neck.

"'Lijah." He didn't respond but she felt his hand move do her back and unzip her dress. Then he stopped and stood up and she was about to protest but wasn't sure she could if she wanted too, her face flushed and she felt breathless.

Elijah took off the ripped open dress shirt wordlessly and Caroline stared at him, resisting the urge to drool before removing her heels and taking her arms out of the red spaghetti straps of her dress, holding it to cover her otherwise naked breasts. She took of her panties and before she could continue getting undressed She heard a swoosh and Elijah was on top of her again, pressing the back of her head to the mattress with a kiss. He pinned her hands above her head.

She then felt his hands move down to her body and she sighed in relief when he slowly removed the red dress from her, he stared down at her face like she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen and pushed a piece of hair from her face.

"So beautiful." His voice was husky with lust and emotion and she stopped breathing for a second, staring into his eyes.

"Elijah.." She whispered out much like she had before. He didn't respond once again and she would have got fed up if she wasn't highly distracted by his hand moving down her now naked body past her breaths and down her stomach, she bit back and moan and threw her head back on the mattress.

She could feel how wet she was and it only added to her excitement. Elijah's lips were connected to her neck and his fingers were thrusted inside of her without a second thought.

She moaned embarrassingly loud, not even attempted to choke it back. She tossed the side of her head to the bed giving Elijah more access to her sensitive neck.

As he thrust his fingers inside of her, adding a second and a third, he hit her g-spot over and over, causing her to scream out when his thumb found her clit, rubbing in in fast motion.

She came on his fingers with one yell that was muffled by his lips on hers once again. She road out her orgasm, moving against his fingers as she did so.

He moved his coated fingers out of her, she shivered and pushed up into the kiss before using all her vampire speed flipping them around so she was lying on top of him, still kissing him.

She moved him to the edge of the bed before getting off of him completely and standing up just as he leaned up in the bed, his eyes stared at her body with pure lust and desire and she was surprised that she didn't flush under his gaze.

She dropped to her knees and his hungry eyes followed hers as she did so. She moved her delicate hands to his belt and unfasted it in a rush, only failing to do so once.

"Caroline-" He began with a look that he shot her but she shushed him once, smiling up at him.

After hastily removing his lower half attire she didn't hesitate further before taking his hardened member into her hands, staring at it with the same amount of lust that he was still staring at her with.

He groaned from above her and she smiled before taking him into her mouth.

She looked up at him once, his eyes were tightly closed and his mouth open into a small o shape. She closed her own eyes before bobbing her head up and down his member.

She repeated this before bringing her own hand down to her clit and playing with it, she moaned around his cock and he let out a sound of pleasure.

She praised her gag reflex that helped her deep throat him without a problem though it was more hard then she was used to because of his size.

She ran her tongue around his slit, teasing him as she played with herself, moaning around him again when she came for the second time.

She could tell he was close to cumming as well and wasn't surprised when he sat up and gently moved her away, kissing her once on the mouth before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around him, he pressed her back to the bed and she spread her legs for him. Moaning lightly as he positioned himself at her wet sex.

Elijah looked up at her with the same look as before, want. Her blue eyes met hers and she nodded once. "I _want_ you."

He pushed inside of her without a second thought and she screamed, throwing her head down on the mattress.

She felt herself become completly filled up and she let out a whine when his lips came crashing back to hers.

He didn't stop, thrusting into her at full force that if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't be able to do. The slight prick of pain she felt was overcome by the pure pleasure that rushed through her when he hit her g-spot multiple times.

She bit into his lip and groaned over his own pleasured sounds. She lapped up the blood that came from his lips and she felt him do the same to her, she didn't care. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

She came around his cock, chanting his name into a yell, moaning loudly into his lips. He kept moving inside of her and she felt tears pricking at her eyes when she felt another strong orgasm coming, The pleasure becoming too much.

"Oh God, fuck Elijah." She cursed pressing her head closer to the bed, her own hand running through her hair.

He stopped kissing her but the speed he was moving inside her didn't stop. She looked up and found him staring at her exposed neck, his vampire features at show.

"Bite me." She moaned and didn't hesitate or regret it as the words left her mouth in a half yell half whine.

His eyes met her and the black veins that went beneath his eyes grew. "Are you sur-"

"Yes, God _yes_!" She yelled. She wanted it- No she needed it.

She saw him open his mouth before biting into her neck with a kiss. She let out a half sob half moan of pure pleasure that she had never in her time as a vampire felt before.

The feeling of his fangs in her neck and him moving inside her was enough for her to come again, digging her nails hard into his back as she did so, at the same time she felt him cum inside of her, her named yelled out from his lips. He retracted his fangs from her neck.

After a few thrusts he pulled out of her and stared into her eyes, his mouth covered in blood, her vision became a bit scattered a blurry,

"You need to feed." Elijah breathed out, his face near inches away from her.

"I'm fine-" She began but felt an instant rush of faintness rush over her and a pain in her head.

She saw the guilt in his eyes from what she guessed was feeding on her.

Caroline was about to lie and tell him that she was fine again when he bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

"Feed." Elijah told her and it wasn't a question, his eyes moving from his wrist to her mouth.

She was about to decline but felt black spider like veins come below her now red eyes and her fangs attract.

She bit down on his wrist, drinking from him and moaning once. He position them so her head was resting to his chest.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but she did, the last thing she remembered was the delicious red liquid running down her throat and then she was out before she could stop herself.

Along with falling asleep Caroline also did not remember Elijah moving her under the covers. A few blurry memories of her lying in his arms, his arm tight around her waist for what seemed like all night, and a few peppered kisses being placed on her head was what came to mind but when she woke up from a swooshing sound there she was under the thin white sheets and the room was empty.

Elijah was gone.

 _End_


End file.
